


Safety

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Time, Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, They're both 17 and stupid, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Buttercup vents to Butch about how she's always a mess when she's with Mitch but she's always comfortable with him. Butch doesn't do the best with feelings, but he tries.





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> i blame sbj 
> 
> my tumblr is high-priestess-queen

“I don’t fucking get it, man,” Buttercup said quietly, hugging her knees to her chest as she sat on the foot of Butch’s bed. Butch closed his phone and tossed it to the side, his eyes now on her. 

“Get what?” He asked, stretching and sitting up, leaning on the headboard. 

“I like Mitch and I’ve liked Mitch since we were in kindergarten, but. Whenever I’m with him, I always feel so nervous, like I’m gonna colossally fuck everything up if I do or say something wrong,” She continued, eyes downcast. “But when I’m with you I can talk to you and just be me without worrying about any of that shit.

“Like I’m in a boy’s room, alone with him, and I don’t feel weird at all. If anything, it feels normal, but if I was with Mitch I’d be like, a blushing fucking mess. I don’t fucking get this shit at all.” Buttercup finished, a small sniffle accompanying the end of her words. 

“You sure you’re not just a little on the dykey side?” Butch asked, a shit-eating smirk on his face. She grabbed a nearby pillow and tossed it at him. 

“Fuck you,” Buttercup groaned, but she’d relaxed a bit, her legs now crossed in front of her. 

“Makes sense to me, I think. We hang out all the time, that’s probably why you’re chill with me and not him.” He pointed out, but Buttercup was immediately there with a response. 

“But I’ve hung out with him more than I’ve hung out with you! I was hanging out with Mitch before you were even made, so why am I so comfortable with you and such a fucking mess with him?” She cried, her previous relaxation quickly forgotten. 

“Do I look like I know? I don’t even really know why you’re talking to me about all this ‘feelings’ shit, I’m like, the worst person for this shit.” Butch mumbled, reaching over to open his bedside drawer, which he rummaged around in for a bit before pulling out a blunt. “I’m gonna light up. You sound like you could use a hit.” 

“You know I don’t smoke.” Buttercup responded and Butch shrugged. 

“Worth a shot.” 

He pulled a lighter from his pocket and clicked it to life, the flame coming up out of it and adding a small amount of light to his pretty dark room. She’d never asked why he always kept his place so dark, assuming it was something to do with his vision not really needing light in the first place. They were superhumans, after all. 

Maybe that’s why she was so comfortable with Butch, because they could relate to each other on a level the others just couldn’t. Despite knowing better, Buttercup often felt like an outcast even amongst her sisters, and Butch had said before that he did the same from time to time. Butch didn’t really talk about his feelings much, but one of the handful of times he had opened up to her he’d said something along the lines of how Brick had always been the strongest and most disciplined and how Boomer was good at everything and honestly pretty nice to boot. He’d said like he felt like he didn’t really compare sometimes. 

She watched as he finally let go of the flame and took a hit, setting down the lighter and removing the blunt from his lips before exhaling. The smoke wisped around in the air before disappearing completely, and her eyes came back to rest on his mouth as he took another hit. 

Inhale, hold, exhale. She’d watched him smoke many times before and each time she was fascinated at how precise the same movements always were. He always took exactly four seconds to inhale, five seconds to hold it in, and then immediately exhaled through his mouth. Buttercup was pretty sure he didn’t even realize he smoked in a pattern but it was interesting to her nonetheless and she found that in times of stress, it was kinda captivating. 

Just as she was noting how precisely he was staying on pattern, he broke it, because of course he would. He took a particularly long drag and then held it in only to lean as close to her as he could without actually moving and blow all his smoke directly at her. It wasn’t as effective as he’d probably planned it to be seeing as they were on different sides of the bed, but the intent was still there. She glared at him. 

“You still look too wound up,” Butch explained, shrugging. 

“You weren’t even close enough to me,” She shot back, but he was right. She was still subconsciously worrying about Mitch. She stood up, stretched, and moved to sit on the other side of the bed next to Butch. 

“If you’re gonna hit this, you’re a little late.” Butch said, holding up the roach as he reached for a small cup beside him that he used for an ashtray.  

“Shut up. I was movin’ closer to make it easier for you.” Buttercup responded quietly, nestling herself under the edge of the covers about half a foot from Butch. Truth be told, she’d moved closer because she kinda enjoyed the smell of his cologne mixed with the smell of the weed and her eyes were starting to feel kinda heavy. 

He reached across her to grab his phone that he’d thrown earlier and she tried her best to conceal her blush when he brushed her leg while doing so. He opened it with 80085 as the code- typical Butch- and scrolled for a couple seconds before putting on some music. Buttercup recognized the lo-fi beats as his usual chill playlist. The familiarity of the whole situation was comforting, and then her eyes widened slightly. 

“I think I get it,” Buttercup whispered. Butch made a small questioning noise in response, laying his head back against the headboard as he stared at the ceiling. She continued. 

“Like. Why I’m so comfortable with you, I think I get it now.” She said a little louder this time. 

“Oh yeah? It is my dashing good looks and charming personality?” He grinned, facing her now and adopting a mocking tone. “Oh, Butch, you’re so smart and sexy and-” He was suddenly cut off by Buttercup punching him in the stomach, causing him to double over, and then her capturing his lips with her own. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening, but he soon leaned into the kiss. 

Butch was a surprisingly good kisser once he’d figured out what was going on, and Buttercup thanked every star in the sky that she’d been able to summon up the courage to actually act how she had. 

He leaned back after several minutes and they were both breathing heavily, but Buttercup knew she would lose every ounce of the confidence she had if she let him talk, so instead of leaning back into her area, she climbed into his lap. His surprised expression soon morphed into a grin and he settled his hands on her hips, the large hoodie she was wearing blocking his hands from touching her skin. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra and prayed to every deity alive that it wasn’t noticeable. 

She locked her arms around his neck, and moved closer into him, tilting her head opposite his as she nipped at his lips.  _ More. _ She wanted more, she needed more, and even as she locked lips with him again it still didn’t feel like enough. He deepened the kiss quickly, his hands roaming just under her hoodie and resting on her bare sides. The cold of his skin mixing with the warmth of hers caused a sharp intake of air and he grinned against her mouth. 

He started to say something so she bit his lip, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make it swell and shock him out of whatever he was about to say. He bit back just as hard and Buttercup moaned without even realizing she was doing it, going beet red seconds after. 

“You stopped,” Butch accused breathlessly, and Buttercup realized that yes, in fact, she had leaned away from him despite her arms still locked around his neck. 

“Butch.” She responded without any particular reason for saying his name aside from the fact that he was just. There, looking like he did, tasting like he did, his hands grabbing at her bare sides and panting from kissing her. 

“Buttercup,” Butch said huskily, and Buttercup could’ve sworn she ascended then and there. He pulled her close to him, his hands still under her hoodie but now resting gently just above the top of her shorts. She just laid on him, drinking in his scent and warmth while they listened to the soft beats coming from Butch’s phone. After a couple minutes, Butch exhaled shakily and spoke. 

“I don’t- I’m not really good at all this, like, feelings shit. I, uh, I thought you had the hots for Mitch?” Butch asked and Buttercup felt a swell of affection in her. He wasn’t great at it but he was trying, and that’s what mattered.    


“I thought I did, but, like. I think that’s just a dumb old crush. I don’t know if I even like him anymore, I just did for so long that I think I convinced myself I did even after I stopped. Does that make any sense? Fuck. Okay, just, bottom line, it’s all you.” Buttercup was rambling, trying to make sense of her feelings in a way that would be easy for him to understand. He made a noise of acknowledgement and then they fell into a comfortable silence for a couple more minutes until Buttercup finally spoke up again. 

“Butch?” Buttercup asked meekly, her voice soft and quiet. 

“Yeah?” 

“How, uh-How do you feel?” 

Butch exhaled and raised one hand from her hip to run it through his hair. “I’ve liked you for a while, like, ever since you kicked my ass that one day after school.” He said, and Buttercup grinned. 

“You did pour water on me knowing I was wearing a white shirt and green bra.” 

“Ahh, good times,” He sighed, and Buttercup laughed, halfheartedly tapping his back with her hand. 

“I, um- do you wanna- continue?” She whispered and he smiled, his hands immediately shooting up from her hips to her side to her ribs, resting just below her chest. A short look of shock passed over his face as he realized there was nothing but flesh where his hands were headed but that shock soon turned into a smug smirk. 

“Ready for me, huh?” Butch teased and a furious blush spread across Buttercup’s face and instead of answering him, she just leaned forward both into his grip and into his kiss. No amount of sheepishness would really make any difference right now and Buttercup had never been one to back down from any kind of challenge so, hell, why not? With her newfound confidence, she unlocked her arms from behind his neck and placed her hands on either side of his face, enjoying the small amount of stubble she could feel there. 

His hands explored her torso eagerly, eventually becoming impatient enough to strip off her hoodie entirely in one swift motion while they were both catching their breath. She responded in kind by quite literally ripping his shirt off him, never having been happier to have Chemical X running through her veins as she tore through the soft fabric. 

“Aw man, I really liked that-” 

“Shut the  _ fuck  _ up and kiss me.” He did. 

His bare chest felt good against her own as his hands moved to her backside, pulling her closer up onto him. She made a small noise against his mouth as he kissed her, the blush on her face still fiery despite her newfound confidence. Butch smiled and deepened the kiss, his hands moving up and down her back gently as their bodies pressed against each other. 

Butch grunted after he broke the kiss, leaning back and putting his hands on her stomach, pushing her onto the bed on her back slowly. Then he moved to be above her, one hand on the mattress to support himself, the other frantically removing what little clothing she had left. 

She failed to suppress a whimper when he touched her for the first time, despite how gentle it was. “Butch, fuck, I- New. To this.” She whispered and he kissed her neck in response. 

To his credit, Butch took it slowly and gently. He made sure to get her ready for him first, and then spent the next couple hours driving her to completion several times. She remembers the smell of his cologne mixed with the smell of sweat, she remembers the soft music in the background and she remembers the way he held her after. 

She falls asleep with his marks all over her body and his arm possessively holding her close. Buttercup smiles, and half-wishes she’ll never have to wake up. 

-

When Buttercup finally does wake up, she’s none too happy about it. Butch is still sound asleep, so she quietly and quickly slips out from under his arm and throws back on her clothes from the night before with the exception of the hoodie, which she replaces with a large sweatshirt from Butch’s floor. It’s about two sizes too big for her but it’s black with a green B in the top left corner so it doesn’t look too out of the ordinary on her. It smells like him, and she likes that. 

When she gets home, it’s early enough that no one should be up. Because she’s pretty sure god hates her, Blossom is awake and bustling, a mess of papers on the kitchen table while she gets in what Buttercup calls “wasting her time” and Blossom calls “early morning study sessions.” 

Blossom looks up when her sister flies through the window and Buttercup is suddenly acutely aware of the fact that her neck is both not covered and also simultaneously covered in hickies from Butch. Buttercup kinda wishes she had her phone out to take a picture when the look of absolute horror passes over her sister’s face. 

“Where were you last night?” Blossom accuses more than asks, but it’s still phrased like a question. 

“With Butch,” Buttercup responds casually, grabbing a box of cereal out of the cabinet before heading to the fridge. Blossom looked like she’d seen a ghost and Buttercup couldn’t stop herself from smirking. 

“Dad won’t be too happy when he sees,” Blossom said, focusing very hard on the paper on the table. 

“Eh, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Buttercup replied. 

“You won’t be able to hide that forever.” 

“Bubbles has plenty of makeup. I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic to do mine for me.” 

Blossom sighed. Buttercup smiled. Back in his room, Butch was suddenly very aware of the fact that his favorite sweatshirt was missing. His girlfriend, too.


End file.
